Advertisements are an important mechanism by which retailers attract and retain customers. Each advertisement is designed by one or more designers (e.g., a creative team) that lay out the images and text of the advertisement. Typically, the creative team is provided with a list of the products to be included in the advertisement. For each product included on the list, the creative team may, e.g. locate or create a desired image and create appropriate text. The creative team then lays out the images and text for the products as well as other design elements to create the advertisement. Once an initial design of an advertisement is complete, the advertisement typically moves through an editing and approval process before being distributed. Thus, when the same product is featured in a later advertisement, the creative team re-locates or re-creates the appropriate images, recreates the appropriate text, generates a new layout for the images and text, and then gets approval for the image and text even though the same image and the same text may have previously received approval when they were included in the earlier advertisement.